HERMANOS
by ALIANZAS
Summary: QUE PUEDE DOLER MAS QUE EL RECHAZO DE LOS HERMANOS, CROSSOVER DBZNINJA TURTLES


Caia la tarde en el Templo sagrado. Piccolo habia empezado a entrenara a sus tres hijas pequeñas y sobrinita en las artes marciales; Oril cuidaba de Leonor en un jardincito cercano a las puertas principales; Black habia desaparecido en combate, tras una pelea bien fuerte con un demonio de ultratumba que habia llegado al templo para robarle las piedras sagradas; Dende hacia sus tareas y Fer ayudaba a Momo con las tareas de la cocina.

Parecia que nada iba fastidiar aquel día tan perfecto cuando...

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!- Grito de Oril oido en todo el Templo, al grito, Piccolo llego corriendo donde su hijo, encontrandolo tirado en el suelo con una brazo pasado por detras espalda y con expresion de dolor en su rostro. Leonor estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padre y lo movia, llamandolo. (Leonor tiene un añito y medio, así que ya sabe decir papá)

Fer tambien se acerco con su hermana Frida, entre los 3 lo llevaron a la habitacion, mientras las niñas cuidaban del Leonor y Vincent (el hijo más pequeño de Fernanda y Piccolo), Fer llamo a su padre que en minutos llego para atenderlo con sumo cuidado.

Oril rugio cuando su padre lo tapo hasta el hombro con una manta. Al ver la reaccion de su hijo, Piccolo retiro la manta y se echo solo sobre las piernas.

No se que pueda hacer -susurro la anciana tortuga revisando de nuevo los signos vitales de su nieto- Todo se ve bien, sangre, sus presion arterial -mira a los padres- Simplemente lo oyeron gritar -mirando a Piccolo- Y tu lo encontraste inconsciente con una mano detras de su espalda

Se lleva una mano al menton- Tal vez sea algun dolor lumbar, aun asi prefiero que lo lleven a la clinica en cuanto recupere el conocimiento, para hacerle examenes exhaustivos

-Lo haremos Papá- responde Fernanda y cuando se retira Leonardo va con su hijo para cuidarle.

-Y crea una hecatombe como la ultima vez que estuvo allí.- dijo Dende, mientras seguía a su madre al cuarto de su hermano menor.

-Es preferible una hecatombe, a que pierda la vida tu hermano ¿No es así hijo mío?- respondio con dulzura Fer acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mayor, como cuando era un niño pequeño, Kamisama le sonrio a su madre y tomo la mano de ella, que aun estaba en su rostro

-Aaaaagggg...- se quejo oril al abrir los ojos.  
el Namek miro por encima de su hombro, dolorido, con los ojos casi cerrados; vio que estaba en su habitacion y tapado con una cobija hasta la cintura.

-¿Cariño como te sientes?- susurro su madre sentandose en la orilla de la cama y le acerco un vaso con agua para que bebiera- ¿Alguien te ataco?

Oril nego con la cabeza y denego el vaso- No tengo sed. -dijo con la voz quebrada por el dolor

-Mañana iremos con tu abuelo para que te revise- lo mira con tranquilidad- Me gustaria que aceptaras-   
lo mira que trata de levantarse de la cama

-No.- dijo con dureza, sentandose en la cama.  
cerro los ojos cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrio la columna vertebral al completo

-¿Como puedes decir eso?- le sigue mirando con tranquilidad- Tu hija estaba muy preocupada por ti, es hora de que empieces a pensar en ella, no seria justo que creciera sin su padre, por tu orgullo. -Aunque... -desvia la vista- Seria algo perfecto para Dorian, el exprometido de tu esposo. Asi tendra acceso directo a Black- Luisa miro detenidamente el rostro de su hijo y sabia que habia dado en el clavo.

Oril gruño y miro hacia otro lado con una venita palpitandole en la frente.

-Esta bien.- acepto entre dientes.- ire a que me vea el abuelo

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a primera hora para atenderse, Leonardo le recibia con el mismo calor de siempre, aunque ya no tenia tanto vigor como en antaño, sabia mantener su liderazgo en el hospital, aun cuando Aaron ya era el director general de éste. 

-¡Hola hermano mayor! ¡Que gusto me da verte! -sonrio afable Aaron al ver a Oril- ¿Y como esta la pequeña Leonor, tan hermosa como siempre? -Oril no respondio solo entro al consultorio pasando por el lado de su hermano.

-¡Tan elocuente como siempre!- sonrio y le siguio para atenderlo.

Oril gruño al sentarse en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio de su hermano y se recosto sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-Un simple comentario fuera de contexto.- Oril mira mal a su hermano.- ¡Y te juro que me largo antes de que os de tiempo a ponerme las manos encima!

-Esta bien -se sienta en la silla detras del escritorio- ¿Desde cuando te has sentido asi? -hace como que va a escribir- Por que esto es seguro que no es la primera vez ¿verdad?

-¡Que te follen!- respondio.- ¡A ti no te digo ni el carnet de identidad!- bufa.- ¡Aunque seas mi hermano, no te acepto como medico!

Aaron suspiro aire y se quito las gafas de montura de carey, se restrego sus ojos verdes con sus dedos, signo equivoco de que estaba cansado

-¿Pues entonces a quien se lo diras? -mira a su hermano- Oril, se que tienes un caracter dificil, pero no creo que se te dificulte el que me digas tus sintomas, solo quiero ayudarte

-¡Ya!- lo fulmina con la mirada.- ¿Como cuando vosotros crecisteis y me negabas de hermano, verdad?- se levanta de la silla con dolor y golpea la mesa con una mano.- ¡Eso no os lo perdono a ninguno de ustedes!

-Te recuerdo que era tu el primero que nos negaste, al llamarnos "debiles"- se recarga en la silla y lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes (herencia de 2 generaciones y las que seguirian)- Nos asustabas, gritabas y mostrabas tus poderes ante nosotros que no teniamos tu nivel.

-¿O acaso olvidas cuando Calixto por ser invidente casi lo calcinas con tu Genki Oscur?- entrecierra los ojos- Mira hagamoslo facil, solo hazlo por nuestros padres, ellos ya no estan en edad de lidiar con un niñito de 5 años

Oril cerro los ojos y un puño por la ofensa.  
-¡Yo no soy ningun crio, Aarón!- gruño el demonio con una vena palpitandole en la sien.

-Entonces no te comportes como tal -siseo, toma su cuaderno y el boligrafo- ¿Desde cuanto tiempo te sientes asi? -lo mira listo para anotar

-Desde ayer.- respondio con un gruñido al sentarse.

-Aparte del dolor ¿Presentas rigidez en tus miembros, acalambramiento? 

-Punzadas de dolor en la columna cuando hago algun movimiento brusco.- bufa y se recuesta sobre la camlla, a un lado del escritorio.

Aaron se levanta y se pone unos guantes esteriles, al pedirle que se quitara la camisa comienza a palpar la zona con cuidado, siente algunas protuberancias extrañas y se separa un poco de él, Oril lo mira en silencio cuando llama por el video phone al Depto de Radiologia y solicita unas placas de rayos x para su hermano

Oril se levanto de la silla, cogio la camisa y, estaba a punto de salir del consultorio, cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor lo dobla y lo obliga a buscar apoyo en el umbral de la puerta, el namek se lleva una mano a la espalda, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de dolor

-Tranquilo, ya te tengo -Aaron lo ayuda a acomodar en la camilla, en eso entra la enfermera y llevan al paciente en silla de ruedas para que le saquen una placa, en una hora tenian el resultado, en su consultorio Aaron con su abuelo revisaban las placas.

-Esto es humillante.- se quejo Oril, de nuevo tumbado boca abajo en la camilla del consultorio, con las manos echadas a los lados del cuerpo.

-Nada es humillante, solo morir llorando como nenita- bromeo su abuelo y camino hacia el - Te estan saliendo alas chico- le respondio como a Oril le gustaba, directo y crudamente.

-¿Alas? ¿Con este cuerpo? -Oril se echa a reir- ¡Eso es imposible!- se tranquiliza cuando le sobrecoge el dolor.- En mi cuerpo autentico si las tengo, pero esas son de nacimiento.

-Probablemente, tu ADN de demonio se esta volviendo simbiotico con el cuerpo de... –Leonardo se detiene pues sabe que detesta el nombre original

Oril gruño y miro siniestramente a su abuelo.

-No es imposible, sabemos de otros casos que los ADN se mezclan, tu cuerpo de demonio y namek se formara como uno solo, sera poco a poco, solo tenemos que crear algun sedante o farmaco para controlar el dolor -aspira aire preocupado- El problema es que no sabemos que tanto vas a cambiar y si sera permanente y cuanto durara.

Oril se sento en la camilla, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos. -A mi no me importa cuanto tiempo me vayan a demorar las alas, lo que quiero saber es como detener el dolor.

Aaron va a su ordenador y despues de teclear algunos datos encuentra una informacion que parece interesarle- Puesto que tu tienes el 100 de ADN de nuestro padre al ser un hijo-clon, podemos determinar algun farmaco, a él le administraron pentamivil sódico cuando tuvo la fiebre namekiana y sucumbia de los dolores de huesos -mira a su hermano y luego a su abuelo- Con eso podiamos empezar

-Aunque lo alterariamos un poco para ti, para que sea mas fuerte, esperemos que no tengamos que aumentar las dosis

-¡Lo que yo voy a empezar a hacerte es partirte todos los huesos de ese maldito cuerpo tuyo como no empieces a moverte!- le advirtio Oril, gruñendo.- ¡Puedo aguantar hasta un cierto margen de dolor, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase como llegue al limite de mi aguante1- lo mira de forma siniestra.- ¡Soy muy dado a destruir cosas cuando el dolor me supera!

-¡Que novedad!- lo mira de reojo- Aun tengo la cicatriz de cuando me rompiste el brazo derecho- sale del consultorio para buscar el medicamento, al hacerlo, Leonardo lo miro molesto y se cruzo de brazos

Oril bufo y miro hacia otro lado- me jode que me digan las cosas y no las hagan.- dijo con seriedad- Si uno no se pone de este modo, no se mueven

-¡Ah! ¿Y yo tambien caigo en esto? -arquea una ceja- Oril, tu hermano se presto para atenderte cuando lo supo, no tienes que actuar así.

-¡Si se prestó será para no quedar mal delante de mi madre! -gruño- ¡Seguro que si llego a ser yo quien viene por su propio pie, me cierra la puerta de un portazo!

-¡ORIL! -Leonardo mira al techo y bufa- ¡No lo supo por Luisa, ni por mi! -respira de nuevo tratando de calmarse- Es tu hermano, el hijo de tu padre, tal vez mestizo, tal vez no tiene tus poderes, tal vez debil para ti, pero creeme, Aaron, Galatea, Catahas y Splinter te quieren, por la unica y sencilla razon de que eres su hermano.

-¡MENTIRA!- rugio.- ¡BIEN QUE NOS NEGARON CUANDO REGRESAMOS DE LA SALA DEL ALMA Y EL TIEMPO! (Favor de leer "24" de "JUANIS" para saber de que se trata)- lo mira con odio, bajandose de la camilla.

-¡¡VIVIERON UN INFIERNO, ASUSTADOS, NOS MATARON A NOSOTROS, MIRARON MORIR A SU MADRE!! ¡A QUIEN LES DIO LA VIDA Y ESPERARON POR TI Y TU PADRE! ¡¿SI TU ESTUVIERAS EN SU LUGAR QUE HUBIERAS HECHO?! ¡¡DIME!!  
-Leonardo de pronto tuvo un mareo, olvidaba que tener 190 años ya no era como tener 15, se sostuvo del escritorio llevandose una mano a la frente.

-Abuelo.- Oril se acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla.- Perdoname.- le pidio.- No era mi intencion de que te alteraras. -Oril se sento en el suelo, delante de su abuelo, con una mano puesta en la espalda y otra en la rodilla de la tortuga- Lo  
siento. 

-Esta bien hijo, ya estoy muy viejo- le sonrie dándole una palmadita en su hombro- Oril -le susurra debilmente- Ya no me queda mucho tiempo y aunque se que tus padres seguiran con ustedes, no quisiera morir sabiendo la enemistad entre tu y tus hermanos -se le entristece la mirada- Creeme es un lastre muy dificil de llevar.

-Por favor -le acaricia la cabeza como cuando era un crio -¿Lo harás fácil para este viejo que te quiere mas que a su vida? -se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y le sonrie con tristeza.

-Claro.- Oril asintio, con voz clamada, suave.- Lo hare siempre y cuando tu estes conmigo, abuelo.  
Oril apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de su abuelo y suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-Claro que si mi niño- sigue acariciando la cabeza de Oril- Claro que si...

-Abuelo.- Oril sonrie.- ¿Porque no le pides a Black que te rejuvenezca?- le pregunto.- Así volverias a ser joven y estarias lleno de vida, como antes.

-Jejejeje -sonrie formandosele muchas arruguitas en la cara- Tus abuelos me matarian –esto lo bromeo pues era el unico que quedaba después de morir Don en una explosion en su laboratorio, Mike por un derrame cerebral y Raph asesinado por uno de sus pacientes esquizofrenicos -Y... -suspira mirando hacia arriba, no el techo... el Cielo

-Eso postergaria mi encuentro con mi dulce Ilssek que se fue de mi lado hace 3 años, hijo mio –le mira de nuevo- Ya he vivido mucho tiempo y he disfrutado igual, ademas hay que dejarle espacio a los nuevo miembros de la familia -le guiña un ojo.

-Eh...- Oril se purpurea y esconde la cabeza en las piernas de su abuelo, como hacia cuando niño y se avergonzaba de algo

-¿Si? -arquea una ceja y le sonrie con picardia- ¿Hay algo que no se Oril-chan?

-¡Nada nada!.- dijo con rapidez.- no oculto nada.

-Esta bien, pero no me lo ocultes mucho tiempo-acaricia de nuevo la cabeza de Oril- Quiero llegar a saber si es niño o niña.

Oril se aparta de su abuelo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. -¡Yo no te he dicho nada sobre nuestros planes!- dijo el namek sin darse cuenta.- ¿Como puedes sospechar algo así, abuelo?

-¡Cuando tu vas por la leche, yo ya hice los quesos! -da una risotada- Ademas cuando dije "nuevos miembros en la familia" tu reaccionaste avergonzado, solo deduzco por tus reacciones- Espero que sea un niño, seria bueno tener la parejita- le sonrie abiertamente y le frota la cabeza con la mano

-Seguro que es niño.- se purpurea y choca entre si los dedos indices- Porque no puede salir otra cosa . - pone morritos- ¡Me obligan a ello!

-JAJAJAJA ¡Claro tiene que ser asi! ¡Un niño uno y el otro el otro! –suspira sonriendo- ¡Aun recuerdo la cara de tu padre cuando supo que seria padre por primera vez! -aclara- De otra forma que no fuera la namek -se ataca de risas haciendo que le salga una gota de sudor a Oril en la cabeza.

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia. -se queja y se sienta en posicion loto- Porque los planes se me echan a bajo ahora por el puto dolor. -gruñe- Ya que lo habia terminado de proyectar y todo.

Oril se queda pensando en lo que haia dicho, un rayo paso por su cabeza y comienza a sudor copiosamente.  
-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente. -pasa saliva- Ya lo he terminado de proyectar ¡Eso quiere decir que ya esta en camino! -se mira el estomago- ¡Mierda!- se pone a llorar.- ¡No estoy listo para tener un hijo!- sigue llorando a mares

-Tranquilizate- le da unas palmaditas para alentarlo- Todos te ayudaremos en la transicion -Leo se preocupa y mas al verlo casi histerico- No es nada que esta vieja tortuga no pueda arreglar

-ToT ¡No quiero ser padre aun! -sigue en sus treces- ¡No me veo preparado para ello! ¡No he terminado de mentalizarme aun! -llora con más fuerza.

-¿Que pasa? -entra Aaron y mira a su hermano y abuelo -¡¿Se siente mal?! -se pone palido- ¿Le pongo el medicamento? -Leo lo mira y le quita farmaco antes de que se lo inyectara

-Digamos que tiene crisis paternal -Aaron entiende y despues de un largo "¡Aaah!" mira a su hermano mayor quien sigue en su mar de llanto

-¿Ya lo va a tener? Para avisarle a mis padres.

-¡Solo lo he proyectado, imbecil!- Oril llora con más fuerza.- ¡¡Esto solo me pasa a mi!!- se dobla de dolor cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorre toda la columna vertebral.

-Ay ay ay ay...- se quejo, golpeando el suelo con un puño y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con gruesas lagrimas corriendole el rostro, Aarón lo recuesta en la camila y Oril se abrazo a la almohada mientras lloraba de dolor, le importaba un comino que su hermano estuviera allí y lo viera llorar, a él solo le interesaba llorar su pena y ya.

-Tranquilo Oril -prepara la jeringa y se la inyecta en el gluteo derecho, poco a poco el medicamento hacia efecto hasta relajar la zona adolorida-¿Mejor? -pregunto un poco timido de que su hermano reaccionara contra el.

Oril lo cogio del cuello y lo acerco a él, mirandolo con los ojos morados de llorar y odio, sin darle tiempo a nada, Oril se abraza a su hermano y sigue llorando; el sentimiento le habia llegado muy profundo.

Aaron con los brazos abiertos no sabia que hacer, por un lado, desde que recordaba, cuando Oril lo acercaba solo lo hacia para darle de golpes y bueno que solo lo abrazaba le llenaba de verdadero panico, miro hacia un lado y noto la mirada serena de su abuelo quien asintio cerrando los ojos, entonces rodeo el cuerpo de su hermano y lo abrazo con suavidad. Leonardo suspiro y guardo en su memoria y  
corazon la imagen hasta su tumba.

-¡Me quiero ir a la casa, Aarón! -lloriqueo Oril- ¡No me gusta los hospitales ni las clinicas!- lo mira a los ojos.- ¡¡QUIERO ESTAR EN EL TEMPLO!! ToT- llora con más fuerza

-OK OK -le da unas palmaditas en la espalda- Solo calmate un poco y te llevare yo mismo ¿vale? - sonrie con nerviosismo.

Oril lo golpeo en la mandibula y snifea- ¡Eso por tocarme la espalda! ¡Imbecil!- gruño entre dientes.  
tan rapido le vino el sentimiento como se fue.

-O...K... -se levanta adolorido, Leo se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reirse ¿Donde habia visto eso antes? Aaron le da la camisa a su hermano y va a encender la aeronave para llevarlo al templo, dejando de nuevo a abuelo y nieto solos.

-Snif...- Oril se seco las ultimas lagrimas y suspira- Primera vez que me da el sentimiento. -mira a su abuelo mientras se pone la camisa con cuidado- esto es normal ¿verdad? Me refiero, el ponerse uno a llorar cuando espera un hijo.

-Asi es, todos lloramos por nuestros hijos, cuando los vemos nacer, crecer -lo mira- Es parte de la vida hijo mio, como fue con tu padre cuando tu naciste, ahora te toca a ti, es la maravilla de la vida -le acaricia la mejilla derecha y le sonrie- Anda, ve y vive...

-Esto es un fastidio. -se quejo el namek por lo bajo- Mira que llorar como una nenaza delante del enano- eso y muchas otras quejas fueron dichas por Oril hasta que llego junto a su hermano.

Se sento en el asiento del copiloto y se elevaron por los aires, en el trayecto ninguno hablo, Oril de reojo miraba a su hermano, tenia puesta una camisa de manga corta, mostrando sus brazos fuertes del mismo tono de su padre, pero sin los musculos rosas que él poseia, mas distraidamente noto el rostro y el cabello lacio, corto y negro como la noche y no encontro las antenas, pues habia nacido sin   
ellas, signo inequivoco de su hibridacion y recordo a su madre que le rompia la cara a cualquiera que les llamara a ella o a sus hijos "hibridos" aunque sabia que era la forma correcta para llamarlos pues eran seres que venian de especies distintas

-Estaba pensando...- comenzo a decir Oril con calma, mirando al techo de la nave.- Me gustaria que me hicieras un favor, enano

-¿Cual? -miro con interes a su hermano mayor- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Oril nego -Me gustaria que ayudaras al abuelo cuando el momento llegue. -dijo sin mirarlo- Si la cosa se complica, quiero que tú estes allí, a mi lado.

-¡Por supuesto! -le sonrie sin mirarlo- ¡Sera genial ver a mi sobrino nacer!

Oril lo mira y sonrie de forma extraña para Aaron; le sonreia con cariño; con ternura.

-Arigato, enano.- le dijo el namek.

-¡No problem! -le sonrie tambien, pronto se vio la plataforma celeste, al aterrizar, Oril bajo primero y su hermano le siguio, al sentir el ki, Piccolo salio al encuentro de sus hijos

-Chicos.- los llamo, acercandose a ellos.- ¿Como estas Oril?- le pregunto a su hijo mayor al estar juntos a ellos.

Con un gruñido por respuesta, Oril se marcho a su habitación, Piccolo no le dijo nada y suspiro cuando se marcho.

-¿Que voy hacer con él?- se pregunto, con una mano en la cara.- ¿Como estas Aaron, hijo mio?- Piccolo abraza a su otro hijo.

-Bien papá- le responde al abrazo y lo miro con sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa ladina de su madre -¿Y como te ha tratado la vida con las hermanitas? -al preguntar no pudo evitar reir un poco al imaginarse el ciento de travesuras que harian las enanas- ¿Ya has convencido a mamá que te las llevaras al desierto a entrenarlas?

-Es la primera en que esta de acuerdo, hasta tiene listas las mochilas- bromeo, pero luego se pone serio- Dime, hijo ¿Que tiene tu hermano?

-Le estan saliendo alas-respondio sin mas, como todos los Yoshi, Piccolo lo miro incredulo y se echo a reir.

-Muy buena la broma, Aaron. -se serena- Ahora en serio ¿Que tiene? Me lo puedes decir por muy malo que sea.

-Le estan saliendo alas -lo mira seriamente- Y aparte ha proyectado un huevo que pronto tendra- al oirlo su padre le salio una gota de sudor 

-Yu hermano es imbecil ¿verdad?- le pregunto, luego de haber terminado de procesar lo asimilado.

-Tu lo dijiste... -mira a su padre- ¿Y a que con eso? No sabia el origen del dolor, por eso proyecto el huevo, solo tenemos que controlar las lumbalgias y segun mis calculos el huevo estara aqui para mañana al atardecer

-Mejor que se hubiera quedado hospitalizado.- dijo Piccolo, llevandose una mano a la cara, negando y suspirando.- Me va a tener otra noche sin dormir y con tus hermanitas no hay quien duerma en este tempo durante el dia.

-Mmmmh -se lleva una mano al menton, mas luego se echa para atras con la idea que al principio se le habia ocurrido - Pues llevarlas con el abuelo no, ya estan muy viejo ¡Pobrecito!- se aleja un poquito de su padre, rogando que no se le ocurriera la "brillante idea" de pedirle que él cuidara a sus hermanas, en eso como caida del cielo, llega una aeronave azul cobalto, de ahi salio una hermosa mujer de cabello negro rizado y piel esmeralda, enfundada en un hermoso traje sastre marron y blusa negra, ella era seguida de una niñita de cabello castaño dorado y piel del mismo tono, al ver a Piccolo se fue corriendo con el para colgarse en su cuello. 

-¡Abuelito! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! -lo abraza con toda la fuerza que sus 3 añitos le permitian, Aaron sonrio feliz de ver a Nicole y mas al ver a su gemela

-Hola papá -saludo dulcemente Galatea, acomodandose su cascada negra- Mi amor, no molestes a tu abuelito- carga a la niña y abraza con su otro brazo a su padre.

-Hola, hija.- le devuelve el abrazo y carga a su nieta.- ¿Como puede pensar que Nicole me molesta?- le pregunto con reproche.- ¡Es todo lo contrario!- se la sienta en el hombro.- Pero... ¿A que habeis venido, hija?

-Pues Nicky ha estado dandome lata en que queria verte a ti y a mamá y como las modelos de mi agencia tienen una pasarela en Cd. Satan quise venir a molestarte ¿No he llegado en mal momento, verdad? -Aaron y Piccolo se miran uno al otro, no tuvo que adivinar la joven namek quien suspiro y se cruzo de brazos- Oril... ¿Ahora que ha hecho esta vez?

-Nada.- contesto su padre.- Tiene dolores en la espalda por culpa del crecimiento de unas alas que le van a salir y... -se calla un momento- Vete preparando para ser tia por segunda vez por parte de tu hermano.

-Y me imagino que es Oril quien lo tendra- se encoge de hombros- ¡Que vaya aprendiendo y ya no le deje todo el trabajo a Black de criar a Leonor! -apenas iba a decir algo, cuando se oye un estruendo, al voltear todos al cielo, se ve una especie de aeronave con forma de bala roja que cae con todo su peso en la plataforma, al principio los nameks se prepararon para una batalla, pero al abrirse la compuerta de golpe, aparece Catahas dando tumbos.

-¡Que onda! ¡¿Me han extrañado?! -se cae de rodillas y masculla algo- ¡Ugh! -se frota la cabeza con la mano derecha, saca de su monosuit amarillo y plata su grabadora de bolsillo y la enciende.

-Para la proxima poner mas octanage al combustible, repito, mas octanage -la apaga, la guarda en su lugar y camina hacia su padre, que lo abraza jubiloso, sin importarle que tenia el monosuit lleno de grasa y mancho el inmaculado gi de Piccolo, carga a su sobrinita y le da un enorme beso en la mejilla haciendola reir, la baja aunque la lleno de grasa en su vestidito blanco con lunares rojos y luego abrazo a sus hermanos con todas sus fuerzas, uno en cada brazos y dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sin soltarlos, mira a su padre.

-¿Que "jais" pá? ¿No te da gusto verme? ¡Ya tengo el chip que me pediste para reformatear la camara de gravedad de tio Vegeta! ¡No´ombre le va a llegar una gravedad de 200 millones que no va a saber que le paso! JAJAJAJA

Piccolo sonrio y le dio un zape impresionante. -¡Eso por mancharme la ropa de grasa, niño.- le dijo entre dientes, con una venita palpitandole en la frente.-AHORA QUE LE DIGO A TU MADRE!!?? ¡¡CUANDO ME VEA EL GI MANCHADO DE GRASA ME VA A MATAR!!

-NOooo -Piccolo voltea y mira a su esposa, que esta tras él, cruzada de brazos- Nada mas te arranco las antenitas

-N-no h-ha s-sido m-mi i-intencion.- le dijo piccolo a su esposa nerviosamente.

-¡¡¡¡OS PODEIS CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!- rugio Oril desde las puertas del palacio.- ¡¡AQUI UNO INTENTA DORMIR UN RATO!!

-¡¡¡HERMANOOOO!!! -Saludo de lejecitos Catahas, pues sabia que le iria como piñata de pueblo en Nochebuena si se le acercaba

-Tambien nos da gusto verte Oril -saludo con sarcasmo Galatea a su hermano mayor y luego miro a su madre -¿Como estas mamá? -la abraza tambien, mas su cariño se volvio terror al ver a Nicole caminar hacia Oril con unas florecillas rojas en la mano.

-Hola tito Oril- le dijo con ternura la niña y le entrego las flores- Ten, te las regalo...

Oril se quedo mirando con odio a la niña y gruño prolongadamente.

-Mocosa.- saludo el namek. Para sorpresa de todos, en vez de golpear a la niña, puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y cogio las flores.

-No debiste coger las flores, Nicole. -regaño a la niña- Con el tiempo se ponen mustias y mueren. -la carga- promete que no volveras a cogerlas.

-Oki tito Oril -le acerca su carita y le da un besito en la mejilla a su tio- ¡Te quiero mucho tito Oril!- recarga su cabecita en el hombro del namek y éste la oye suspirar

Oril no dijo nada más, solo se puso bien a la niña y fulmino con la mirada a los demás.

-Ve con tu madre, Nicole.- Oril dejo en el suelo a la niña y le dio una nalgadita para que fuera junto a Galatea.- Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir un rato.- le comento- Gracias por acordarte de mi.  
con esas ultimas palabras, Oril desaparecio por el pasillo con las flores en la mano.

-¡Uf! -Galatea se lleva una mano a la frente -Por mi mente pasaron las 16 horas que estuve en labor y toda la vida de mi hija- la carga con cariño- ¡Te quiere mucho tu tito ¿Eh?

-Como a todos nosotros... -todos oyen la voz y se topan con la presencia de Splinter, había llegado volando gracias a su sentido sensorial híper desarrollado- Es simplemente difícil para él demostrarlo, solo hay que darle tiempo... -susurro y puso su mano en el hombro de su padre -Los he extrañado en mi viaje al Tibet- sonrió

-Y nosotros a ti, hijo.- sonríe Piccolo al tiempo que lo abraza.- Ya estamos todos, como en un principio. Su esposa lo abraza por la cintura y mira a sus hijos.

-Asi es, aunque presiento que es por causa de Oril ¿me equivoco? - todos escuchan a Splínter y se miran unos a otros.

-Para nada cariño- dijo su madre abrazandolo tambien- digamos que ha decidido perpetuar el apellido Daimaoh

-El apellido sera perpetuo como la arena del desierto y la brisa del mediodía madre- toma con ambas manos su baston de madera negra y sonrie- Y diganme ¿Donde esta mi sobrinita Leonor?

-En la habitacion, con su padre.- le respondio Piccolo.- lleva todo el rato con él desde que regreso.

-¿Podrias traerle? -Es muy poco que recuerdo de sus rasgos y sin duda ya ha cambiado muchísimo.

-La traeremos en un momento -Fer invita a sus hijos- ¡Pero pasen chicos, estan en su casa!- Todos entran mirando el lugar y recordandolo todo.

Rato después todos platicaban en la sala de Templo Sagrado, rememorando viejos tiempos y poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas.

-¿Recuerdan ese pasillo oscuro que nadie se atrevia a entrar? -señala Catahas hacia el lugar que solo era el corredor para el cuarto de limpieza- Recuerdo que una vez Oril lanzo mi pelota favorita y Aaron tuvo que acompañarme para recuperarla -se rie quedamente- ¡Jamas habia tenido tanto miedo a un pasillo en mi vida!

-Yo aun recuerdo como le arrancaba las cabezas a mis muñecas- Galatea se cruza de brazos y hace morritos- ¡Sabia darnos en donde mas nos dolia!

-Si... Donde mas nos dolia- Aaron se acaricia la mandibula aun adolorida, Calixto pone una mano en su hombro, pues estaba sentado a su lado.

-Recuerden que el no tenia completo control de si mismo -suspira- Y nosotros tampoco eramos unas blancas palomas

-¡Eso si! -Galatea aclara- Recuerdo como Catahas le escondia su Esfera del Dragon a cada rato, eso lo volvia loco

-¡Se lo tenia bien merecido! - el aludido se cruza de brazos- ¡Era una de cal por las dos de arena!

-¡Pues bien que luego se los hacia pagar cuando la encontraba! -Oril entro en la habitacion con su hija cogida de una manita.

-Aqui. -sienta a la pequeña Leonor al lado de su tio Splinter.   
Tanteando un poco, toco los delicados rasgos de la bebé, quien se rio al sentir la suavidad de los dedos de su tio- Estudio detenidamente los angulos y facciones de muñeca de porcelana y sonrio satisfecho 

-Sera una persona sabia, bondadosa y actuara como la Diosa que es -mueve un poco la cabeza- Te felicito Oril

-A mi no.- contesto el namek con tranquilidad.- Es cosa de su madre. -pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña- Esta con ella todo el tiempo que puede y le enseña su magia para que aprenda los poderes que va a tener cuando crezca.

-Pero tu tambien le apoyas, demostrara caracter ferreo y eso proviene de ti- sonrie con orgullo -Proviene de los Daimaoh y los Yoshi

-¡Que bueno que tambien nos incluyes Splinter!- dijo Leonardo caminando con entereza, sus nietos se alegran de verlo y van a abrazarlo, creando algarabia -¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡Mi caparazon!

Oril miro a sus hermanos abrazar a su abuelo y se sienta en uno de los sillos del salon, cargando a su hija y sentandola en su regazo.

-¿A que has venido, abuelo?- pregunto con interes y cansancio oril.

-Digamos que mis huesos sintieron el ki de varias personas en el Templo y quise saber si estaba todo bien- mira a Oril quien sonrio con ternura a su abuelo y cerro los ojos, recostandose en el respaldo de su sillon favorito y poniendo los pies sobre la mesita central.

-¿Papá?- Leonor se quedo mirando a su padre y lo movio un poco, más dejo caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dormido profundamente.

-"Domido".- dijo la niña, mirando a sus tios

-Asi es cariño- Leonardo carga a su bisnieta y le frota su naricita con el dedo- Y debemos hacerle descansar -mira a todos sus nietos- Porque si no es asi, yo mismo me encargare de que otras personas descansen... en paz- esto lo dijo tan lugubremente que todos se rascaron la cabeza o se hacian los tontos mirando a otra parte.

-Por cierto Piccolo- mira hacia un lado- ¿Podria quedarme aqui unos días? -Con eso de que Patty y Maggie estan de viaje en sus negocios, me siento solo en casa

-¡Claro que sí, suegro!- contesto Piccolo, cargando con cuidado a su hijo dormido. Oril suspiro y se aferro inconscientemente a la camisa de su padre, al ver el gesto, tanto padre como abuelo se rieron por lo bajo.

-Voy a dejarlo en su cuarto antes de las niñas lleguen de la escuela y vayan a molestarle. -dijo disculpandose, Piccolo llevo a Oril a su habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿Y asi que Oril va a tener otro bebé?- Sakura se lleva una mano al menton- ¿Y ya lo sabra Black?

-Si no lo sabia lo sabra y pronto- respondio Kelymor con tranquilidad

-Otro bebe en casa –suspira Amy- ¡Como si ya no fueran suficientes!- mira a su padre - ¡A ver si con Vincent y ya papá! ¿Eh?

-¡No digais nada, porque vosotras erais cuatro y me traíais loco por las noches!- dijo Piccolo, sacando a las "Mini jinetes del Apocalipsis" del cuarto de su hermano mayor, quien dormida profundamente.  
-¡No era nuestra culpa que fueramos cuatro!- rezongo Amy a su padre (igualita a él), las trillizas y Alarian, junto con su prima Montserrat, se sentaron en la enorme mesa de la cocina con todos sus hermanos para comer, que se habian quedado a pasar la noche, por petición de sus padres.

-¡Sin excusas!- sentencio Piccolo. -Además...- saca varios vasos de la alacena y los pone por delante de sus hijos.- Si nace un nuevo bebe, eso quiere decir que ustedes se hacen las mayores de la casa. -mira a cada niña.- Y tienen más libertad porque no podremos estar vigilandolas en todo momento.

-Jejejejeje- rien todas al mismo tiempo frotandose las manitas, al ver el gesto, el resto de la familia, miro al namek como si le dijeran ¡"Que has dicho insensato!" El namek solo pudo tragar saliva.

-¡Pero no se hagan ilusiones!- intento arreglar la cosa.- ¡Como todos en esta casa, tendran obligaciones que tienen que cumplir a raja tabla!- se cruje las tablas de las manos y mira siniestramente a las niñas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.- ¡Porque quien no culpe con su tarea, recibe candela!

-¡Ajá! -dijeron todos al unisono, dando por el suelo el poder de maldad del namek, todos se rieron sin poder evitarlo

Piccolo abrazo al mismo tiempo a todas las niñas y les froto los nudillos por las cabecitas- ¡A mi no me lleveis la corriente como a los locos, mocosas!- le dijo entre dientes.

Un ruido, como un rugido, hace que todos se giren hacia la puerta; en el umbral de la cocina, Oril los miraba a todos medio dormido y hambriento, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y bostezando, entro en la estancia y se dirigio al refrigerador; lo abrio y rebusco algo; al encontrar lo que queria, sonrie como él solo era capaz de hacerlo y saca una botella de "POrueba de fuego", una bebida que era peor que todos los vinos y licores juntos. Relamiendose los labios, miro la botella sonriendo y la abrio.

-Hola Oril- saludo Sakura mientras le mordia a su pan, sus hermanas siguieron comiendo, pero listas por si habia que pegar carrera.

Oril baja la botella y mira a su hermanita con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

-¿que?- le pregunto, ladeando la cabeza hacia una lado, se acerco a la mesa y dejo la botella sobre está, mirando a su hermana muy fijamente a los ojos.

-Dije "Hola Oril" -le sonrie la niña con tranquilidad.

Éste la miro de forma extraña, cogio de nuevo su botella y fue a llevarsela a la boca cuando se escucha un carraspeo por parte de su abuelo

-¿No se te hace muy temprano Oril? -lo miro con sus frios ojos verdes

-No.- respondio- Se me hace tarde -mira su reloj- Se supone que hacia medio hora que tenia que haber salido al trabajo y aun estoy aqui.- dijo, sin venir muy a cuento lo que acababa de comentar; se iba a llevar la botella otra vez a la boca, cuando su abuelo lo volvio a interrumpir. 

-En el camino me encontre con Bra Briefs y me dijo que te adelantaba las vacaciones que te debia- le sonrie- Asi que tienes un buen de tiempo para descansar- le sonrie formandosele de nuevo cientos de arruguitas en la cara a Leonardo, Oril iba a darle otro trago a su vino, cuando su abuelo se lo quito- Y esto me lo acabo yo- le da un gran trago que se lo acaba de un jalon

Oril se le queda viendo y se echa a llorar, dandole el sentimiento otra vez.

-¡¡¡¡BUAAAAA!!!! ToT ¡¡¡QUE ERA MI DESAYUNO!!!

-¡No es desayuno! -lo regaña- ¡Y ahora a descansar!- le apunta con el dedo y el namek se va a su habitacion, cuando ya no estuvo a la vista, Leonardo va directo al fregadero a lavarse la boca 

-¡AAGH! ¡AGH! ¡¡QUE ME QUEMO!! -escupe mas agua y aspira aire- ¡Hay que poner un edicto donde prohiban esa cosa! - se sienta de nuevo en la mesa y bufa

Oril, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su abuelo le habia ordenado, se vistio y se teletransporto a la Cap corp para llevar a cabo su trabajo, evitando que Bra lo viera por un largo rato, ocupo su puesto de trabajo.

Estaba oril buscando unos papeles en su escritorios, cuando un fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrio toda la espalda. El namek cayo de rodillas, abrazandose a si mismo y rugiendo de dolor en su despacho. al estruendo, sus compañeros de trabajo llegaron a donde provenia el ruido y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, con los labios y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Rapidamente, uno de sus compañeros fue a llamar a su jefe, mientras los otros se acercaban a auxiliarlos. oril grito de dolor y se araño los costados con las garras, destrozandose la camisa. de su espalda, unos bultos comenzaron ha hacerse cada vez más grande; la camisa del namek, por la zona donde estabna dicho bultos, estaba empapada de sangre.

A un rugido del namek, dos blanquesinas alas, manchadas de sangre morada, rompian la camisa de Oril y lo liberaban de su dolor.

-Oril... -susurro Splinter, al verlo Dende llamo a su padre, hermano y abuelo quienes fueron a buscar al namek cambiante, rastreandolo por su ki, al hacerlo le llevaron rapidamente a la clinica de la Comuna para atenderlo

Desperto varias horas despues en una habitacion de la clinica, miro hacia los lados y gimio de dolor al intentar sentarse

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto a la nada.

Aaron lo acomodo de nuevo a la cama- Tus alas ya emergieron, tuviste una crisis y perdiste el conocimiento- le sonrie- Pero todo esta bien, tu y el huevito no sufrieron mayor daño -llega una enfermera con papeleria, lo lee y la firma, la enfermera se retira- Debo decirte que el llegara en cualquier momento- le sonrie- Y mamá ha contactado a Black, estara aqui en unos minutos

-¿Él?- pregunto oril.- ¿Quien es él?

-Tu esposo... - se extraña y toma su lampara para revisar las pupilas de su hermano, al hacerlo, gaspea y teme preguntar -¿Orion? 

Oril le pego un puñetazo en pleno estomago por el nombre utilizado. 

-Errata total. -contesto- Estare medio atontado, pero puedo darte una buena tunda como utilices ese nombre en mi presencia, enano.- le advirtio Oril a su hermano, mirando al techo

-Des... graciado- masculla algo y sus ojos se encienden como carbones encendidos- mas se controla y se limpia la saliva que escupio con el dorso de su mano- Oril ve como Aaron aprieta los labios de indignacion, recoge su estetoscopio y sale del cuarto dando un portazo

Oril sonrie tontamente y hace el signo de victoria, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Aaron cero, yo uno.- dijo debilmente, bajando la mano.

Aaron entro a su consultorio hecho una furia, dio un manotazo tirando sus libros y demas instrumentos medicos y luego se calmo mas, no el no era como Oril, el era calmado, controlado, "El digno nieto de Leonardo Yoshi", se acomodo el cabello y la ropa lo mejor que pudo, no permitiria dar un espectaculo patetico, se miro de nuevo al espejo y noto sus rasgos

Si, lo mejor de dos razas, dos especies, siempre se sintio orgulloso de ello. Y como tal debia tambien demostrarse ser el mejor, no mejor que Galatea, Catahas, Calixto... Los amaba demasiado y admiraba sus personalidades, pero siempre demostraria ser mejor que Él, tal vez no el mas fuerte, no el mas poderoso, pero si el mas inteligente, calculador, el mejor líder.

Era seguro que cuando su querido abuelo muriese, pasaria el manto de lider a sus hombros, su tio Giovanni jamas demostro tener interes alguno y su madre ya tenia mucho trabajo con la OCI para encargarse, asi que él lo sería y le restregaría en la cara a Oril que su abuelo lo prefiriera, se acomodo la corbata sonriendo con satisfaccion.

Oril se levanto de la cama con un gemido de dolor prolongado y camino con paso torpe hacia el baño de la habitacion. se miro durante un largo rato en el espejo, observando cada detalle de sus nuevas alas, moviendolas con dolor.

Sonrio para si mismo al recordar los viejos tiempos, en los cuales, sobrevolaba los parajes deserticos del infiernos, destruyendo todo a su paso. pronto la sonrisa se le borro; recuerdos amargos llegaron a su memoria, recuerdos en los que sufria mucho junto a su padre; tragandose las ganas de llorar, oril salio del baño, se echo sobre los hombros una cobija y salio a los jardines de la clinica. Observo largo rato el cielo, meditando sobre su futuro

-No puedes levantarte- le dijo friamente Aaron saliendo de un cuarto de un paciente- Si mi abuelo te ve, se enfadara

-¿Tu abuelo?- oril lo mira por encima del hombro.- desde cuando es TU abuelo?

-Siempre lo ha sido -se acerca un poco a él- Es el Padre de MI MADRE- esto ultimo lo dijo resaltando las palabras

-¿Y? -le da la espalda- Te recuerdo que es la esposa de mi padre. Eso la convierte en mi madre tambien.

-Solo unas palabras vacias para ti- se cruza de brazos- Porque realmente nunca lo ha sido

-Es tu madrastra, no tu madre- Aaron habia dado en el blanco, siempre le molesto a Oril que le llamaran "El hijastro de Fernanda", cuando sus hermanos eran "Los hijos de Piccolo y Fernanda" 

-¡Y eso que tiene que ver!- gruño el namek, poniendose fiero.- ¡Ella me trata como un hijo suyo. y eso es suficiente para mi! 

-Pero no llevas su sangre, no llevas nada de ella- entrecierra los ojos- ¡No eres nieto de mi abuelo, solo el hijo...! -se aclara- ¡Perdon! ¡Eres el demonio que alberga el cuerpo del hijo de mi padre!

Aquello le llego mucho más profundo a Oril. gruñendo, cerro los ojos e intento tranquilizarse.  
-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto, eh?- le pregunto, dandole la espalda.

-Solo poner los puntos sobre las íes Oril, solo eso- le da la espalda para seguir con su trabajo

Oril pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo gira hacie él, el namek tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, controlandose por no soltarle un golpe directo.

-Entonces...- dijo por lo bajo- Dejame poner el ultimo punto sobre la íe que te falta. -con aquellas palabras, le pego un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared de la clinica;   
respirando por la boca, Oril se acerco a aaron y se le quedo mirando con asco.

-Te voy a decir porque no abandono el cuerpo de este ser insignificante, hibrido.- dijo la ultima palabra con odio.- Porque si lo hago, la puta existencia de tu hermanastro se acaba. ¡Por eso sigo aqui encerrado, por esa puta razon no me marcho! Pero...- lo coge de la perchera de la camisa.- Si es tu deseo, puedo marcharme y matar a este infeliz con mi partida.

-¡Cabron!- le mira con odio y aprieta los dientes- ¡Siempre lo haz hecho, has usurpado su vida con tu estupido miedo de no existir mas! ¡Le arruinaste la vida a Orion! ¡Todo lo que tienes, madre, abuelos, tios, un gran compañero es por Orion! ¡Nada te pertenece! -empieza a reirse con ganas confundiendo a Oril- ¡Es por eso que te aborrezco Oril, porque le arruinaste la vida a mi hermano! ¡A mi querido  
hermano Orion!

-Jamas permitiste que nadie mas se te acercara, jamas quisiste que te quisieramos! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Nunca te hicimos nada malo! ¡Eramos niños!

Aquello cabreo del todo al demonio -¡Esta bien!- Oril suelta con odio al medico.- ¡Tu lo has querido, luego que no se diga que no fui comprensivo con los seres mortales! -separandose de él, Oril concentro toda su energia y rompio el lazo que lo unia al cuerpo de orión; el namek cayo inconsciente al suelo, desapareciendole las alas.

-Espero que seais felices el poco tiempo que le queda de vida.- susurro con odio la esfera de luz de lo que seria Oril si no hubiera entrado en el cuerpo de orión.- ¡Luego no me vengais buscando para que me fusione con él otra vez!- la esferita de luz de aleja de ellos.- ¡Habeis dictado la sentencia de muerte de ese namek!

Mas no pudo marcharse mas, pues se topo con la figura de Leonardo, en silencio camino hacia el cuerpo del namek inconsciente y checo sus signos vitales, suspira y mira a Aaron que le suelta una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, Aaron no supo que hacer o decir, solo se limito a tocarse la mejilla con la mano y bajar la mirada. Se pone de pie y encara la esfera de luz

-¿Esto tiene que terminar asi Oril? Permitiras que 2 vidas se pierdan por un estupido pleito

-Si.- respondio la luz.- prefiero ser un alma sin cuerpo; un puto espectro, a vivir rodeado de odio.

-Aaron tiene una idea ¿Y que? Tus padres tienen otra muy distinta, Galatea y el resto de tus hermanos -mira a Aaron, quien seguia abrazando a Orion- Yo no te odio Oril y aunque no seas de mi sangre te he visto crecer, vivir. Pero si es tu decision, solo hay una cosa por hacer y es la transferencia de energia -La esfera de luz se sobresalta al oir a Leonardo- Transferire mi energia para que Orion viva y yo... - voltea de nuevo a ver a Oril- Tal vez nos veamos con Enma-Sama

Se arrodilla ante el cuerpo y concentra su energia que empieza a brillar en su cuerpo, toma la mano de Orion y comienza a transmitirsela lentamente

la esferita vuela rapidamente y se pone entre la tortuga y el namek.

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo la vocecita de oril con seriedad.- ¡Sere un cabron! ¡Un mal nacido, pero no pienso dejar que haga tal cosa! 

-¿Porque? -inquirio el anciano- ¿Porque lo harias Oril?

-Porque... porque...- Oril no supo que decir;  
como muchas otras veces, no era capaz de demostrar lo que en realidad sentia, armandose de valor, la esfera tomo la forma corporea del demonio Oril y miro a Leonardo con tristeza.

-Porque nunca me perdonaria que usted muera.- respondio a la pregunta.- Por eso.- mira el cuerpo caido de Orión, que empieza a dejar de respirar.

-Y porque él es mi hermano... -en un movimiento rapido, Oril carga el cuerpo casi sin vida de Orión y vuela con él hacia el cielo.

-Hermano, perdoname.- dijo, subiendo cada vez más rapido, girando sobre su propio eje, alcanzando las capaz superiores de la atmósfera. 

Una luz potente brillo en el cielo, que empezaba a colmarse se estrellas. El cuerpo de Orión aparecio en el suelo, inconsciente aun.

-Soy un estupido.- Oril reaparece y se acerca a la tortuga.- Aunque en mi interior sé que no formo parte de esta sangre, sé que lo soy del Clan Dragon.- sonrie.- Y me enorgullezco de serlo.   
mirando el cuerpo de Orión, Oril se despidio y termino con la fusion de almas.

Leonardo sonrio aliviado y cargo con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente y lo llevo dentro de la clinica, ahi los presentes estaban maravillados de lo que fueron testigos, lo acomodo con sumo cuidado en la cama y despues se sento en una silla para esperar

-Mmmmm... Mmmmm... Aaaah...- Orión fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor.- Abuelo.- susurro, sonriendo.

-Hola hijo- le sonrio tambien y se acerco a él para revisarlo- ¿Como te sientes? - antes de que pudiera contestar el namek, Leonardo lo abrazo con fuerza y con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de él.

-¡Cabeza dura, insensato!- lo mira con reproche- ¡Tienes idea de la bronca fenomenal que me cargaria con tu madre? -se separa un poco de él y lo sostiene de los hombros- No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Entendiste? ¡Lo que tu tienes es por ti y Orión! -Oril iba a replicar- ¡Porque los dos son uno mismo! ¡No vuelvas a escuchar ese tipo de tonterias y cuando lo hagas, quiero que pienses en Leonor! ¿Lo haras? - lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Oril no dijo nada, solo asintio.

-Sí, abuelo.- respondio con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Leo rio un poco y lo volvio a abrazar, en eso Oril comenzo a sentir las contracciones del nacimiento,el abulo tomándolo de la cintura lo llevo adentro de la clínica; el joven namek apretando los dientes, trataba de ayudar al huevito a seguir su camino, Leonardo sin soltar la mano de su nieto, llamo a las enfermeras y en segundos lo llevaron al area de nacimientos.

Un hilillo de sangre corrio por una de las comisuras del namek mientras cerraba los ojos y gemia de dolor. Las primeras contracciones las supo llevar bien, pero las siguientes fueron demasiadas para su cansado cuerpo.

-Ok solo relájate y respira, ya va a llegar Black, Oril- trato de tranquilizar Leonardo, pero vio que no podia con todo, por lo que salio y se encontro con el causante de todo este jaleo.

-¡¡TU!! -Aaron dio un respingo y miro hacia otro lado- ¡A ti te estoy hablando, ven a ayudarme con tu hermano! ¡¡AHORA MISMO!! -Aaron suspira y sigue a su abuelo, se pone el equipo medico y se pone a un lado de el, Leonardo lo nota

-¡No te quiero mirandome el caparazon, ayuda a tu hermano! -Aaron medio obedece y se coloca de espaldas a Oril, colocando sus manos en el estomago, aprieta para ayudar a subir al huevito mas rapidamente.

Oril mira por encima de su hombro a aaron y pasa cada uno de sus brazos por los costados, agarrando el traje quirurjico de su hermano.

-Cuando yo te diga. -le dijo Oril- No tires antes.  
Oril respiraba por la boca, controlandose cuanto podia.

A una nueva contraccion, los dos nameks se coordinaban y dejaban descansar, el huevo lentamente paso por el cuello del namek, deformandose grotescamente, Leonardo se preparo para recibirlo, ya casi lo veia por la garganta, solo era cuestion de unas contracciones mas.

Tres contracciones mas y el huevito salio en su totalidad, perfecto en todos los sentidos, Leonardo lo recibio con cuidado y lo lavo en una palangana con agua estéril para despues llevarlo una enfermera a una incubadora. Oril descansaba sobre el pecho de Aaron y ambos respiraban y jadeaban al mismo tiempo, parecia que la experiencia del padre se lo habia transmitido a su hermano.

-Yo no repito esto... uuuff... ni aunque me oblige a ello.- dijo Oril entre jadeos.- prefiero aguantar los 9 meses de embarazo...de Black hhaaa... a pasar de nuevo por esta tortura.

-Mis respetos- dijo nadamas el medico- Eso de hacerlo por la boca es de lo mas escalofriante -en eso recuerda el desaguisado de la tarde y carraspea un poco- Eeehm Oril, tal vez no sea el momento y si no lo haces lo entiendo, pero, te ruego me perdones por lo que dije, yo simplemente me deje llevar por la envidia.

Oril lo miro por encima del hombro y devolvió el liquido amniótico que protegia al huevito.

-Eso lo tomare como algo positivo- se separa de su hermano y se va a cambiar , Leonardo se aguanto las ganas de reirse y se lleva a Oril a descansar en una habitacion.

A los pocos minutos llego Black partiendo plaza (bueno, partiendo golpes) hasta que llego a la habitacion de su esposo, quien lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo vio con bien.

-Espero que no abraces con la misma fuerza a este, porque le truenas los huesitos- Leonardo entro a la habitacion y deposito al bebé en brazos del nuevo padre, que era una replica de él (¬¬) Black acaricio la cabecita del bebé cuando lo vio.

-No seria capaz de eso. -contesto y beso con cariño los labios de su esposo- Ahora sabes más o menos lo que yo pase cuando nacio Leonor.  
Black le acaricio con ternura el rostro a Oril y los dos se quedaron mirando al pequeño.

-Thanatos. -solto oril de golpe y Black se le quedo mirando.- ese sera su nombre.

-¿Lo vas a llamar "Muerte" en griego?- le pregunto Black con incredulidad.

-Sí. -respondio el namek- Tú le pusiste nombre a Leonor y yo se lo pongo a Thanatos...

-Y esa es la historia de tu nacimiento pequeño Thanatos- Leonardo acaricio la nariz del pequeño namek sentado en sus piernas- Hace 10 maravillosos años tu viniste a este mundo -sonrie radiante- Y lograste la union mas poderosa del mundo.

-La union de los hermanos- El niño parpadeo maravillado de la historia

-¡Me gusta mucho esta historia Abuelito Leo!- dijo sonriente el niño, afuera de la habitacion se oia la eterna discusion de Oril y Aaron sobre los asuntos de la Comuna Mutante, ya que al ser los nuevos líderes tenian que acordar lo mejor posible, Leonardo movio de un lado al otro la cabeza.

-Thanatos- Black llego con su hijo y lo cargo- Ya es tarde, tu abuelo necesita descansar- Al oirlo Leonardo no evito reir, se levanto con lentitud y miro con cariño a su nieto segundo.

-Dormire cuando tenga que dormir Black- Los encamina hacia la salida de su recamara- Dulces sueños, pequeño Thanatos

-¡Buenas noches Abuelito Leo!- en brazos de su Pama, abraza a su abuelo con cariño, cuando dejo de hacerlo, cerro la puerta para ir a dormir...

Las flores de cerezo caian en todo su esplendor, cubriendo majestuosamente el bosque, todo luciria muy hermoso para sus ojos, pero ya no los veria mas

En una pira, descansaba el ultimo de los Guerreros Ninjas Originales, vestia un traje de samurai con su inseparable bandana sobre sus ojos, cruzando los brazos y en sus manos, sus inseparables katanas.

Rodeandolo estaban sus hijas, hijos, nietos, toda su familia y generaciones; valientes y fuertes nameks con ojos verdes.

Tortugas mutantes de apariencia fiera y aguerrida, cuando antes era llamados "hibridos", él los llamaba "Milagros".

Con mano firme, las 5 hijas y su hijo con sus arcos, lanzaron flechas ígneas, cubriendo con fuego la pira, poco a poco el fuego iba cubriendolo, convirtiendolo en cenizas.

Al terminar el elemento su labor, el viento en perfecta sincronia se llevo sus restos a lugares lejanos, cubriendolo todo, como siempre lo hizo, con amor y devocion. Ahora seguia su generacion, el poderoso Clan del Dragon, el clan Daiomaoh-Yoshi

-Te recordaremos siempre, abuelo. -susurro Oril, vestido con su traje de líder, que consistía en un kimono blanco con cinturón azul, parado junto a Aaron y Black, quienes llevaban tambien sus trajes de liderazgo.

-Que tu alma descanse en paz, Leonardo-Sama. -dijo black, extendiendo una mano sobre la pira.- Reunete con tus hermanos y seres queridos. -sonrie con tristeza.- Nosotros continuaremos con tu labor.

-Nos veremos pronto, abuelo.- Aaron puso una mano sobre la de Black y miro a Oril. El namek cambiante tambien apoyo su mano sobre la de los otros dos. Recitando un conjuro antiguo, una columna de luz se alzo en el cielo y donde fue la pira de Leonardo, se levanto una piedra negra, donde figuraban el nombre de todos aquellos miembros de la familia Yoshi que ya habian muerto

-Esta es nuestra ofrenda a los grandes.- Empezo a decir Black.

-Que hoy estan con nosotros de Espiritu.- continuo Aaron.

-Y que nos acompañaran por el resto de nuestra vida.- termino de decir oril.

Después de un rato, todos se despedían y prometian mantenerse en contacto, Piccolo se quedo al ultimo percibiendo el aire fresco y perfumado, como si fuera la mano de Leonardo cuando la ponia en su hombro para darle ánimos.

-"Suegro." Piccolo mira al cielo. "Para usted ya se acabo toda esta lucha, ahora podra descansar cuanto quiera." -sonrie con tristeza.

-"No se preocupe, yo me encargare de mantener el orden en la familia y protegerlos." mira a sus hijos que se despedían abrazando a su madre y tías que se mantenían fuertes como robles.

"Usted nos abrio las puertas al mundo y nosotros continuaremos el camino, aunque sean difíciles las pruebas que tengamos que realizar, estaremos todos unidos, como fue su deseo"

El viento soplo un poco mas fuerte, moviendo con delicadeza los arboles de cerezo, como si supiera que fue escuchado, el namek llamo a su esposa e hijos y sonriendo, caminaron alejándose, mirando hacia el futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
